Tempting Quarters of Fairy Tail
by Daniel Panther
Summary: The unexpected romance between Natsu and Lucy, will fate allow them to be together or will it eventually punish their freedom to love. The LEMONS are coming!
1. Parasite of Lust

The morning of a very troublesome day was about to commence in Fairy Tail but no one knew just what was in store. While on the other side of town…

"**L-Lucy…"** shuttered Happy **"You look scary when you sleep"**

Lucy turns over on her bed and opens her eyes locked on to Happy who is floating around in her room.

"**HAPPY?****!"** she yells while falling off the bed. Lucy feels something warm beneath her and soft.

"**L-lucy…y-your...h-h-heavy"** said Natsu while gasping for air.

Lucy fell on top of Natsu's face who was asleep on the floor. Natsu tends to sleep in Lucy's apartment with intent to steal her bed, this time he came through the window that night and found Lucy sleeping on the bed before he could get in it. So he slept on the floor.

"**Ahhhhhhh! Natsu what are you doing to me!"** screamed Lucy while covering her chest and half way up in the air.

While still gathering up the strength to stand Natsu could hardly breathe.

"**L-lucy"** silently says Natsu while collapsing to the floor.

"**HEY! I'm not that heavy! "**yells Lucy unaware of Natsu's situation. She looks down to see Natsu pale and cold which he never is and gets down to her knees.

"**Natsu…are you alright Natsu?"** asks Lucy

"**I don't know what is wrong with Natsu, he has been like this since yesterday"** Happy says worried.

"**Natsu"** says Lucy while holding his head in her arms and gazing down at his puffy eyes.

In Fairy Tail Cana is drinking more than her body weight and reminiscing with her father Gildarts who comes to visit more often. Makarov is sitting on top of the counter making googly eyes while looking at the server girl Kinana falling over the table while the drinks spill over her.

"**MAKAROV!"** screams Mirajane who turns into her devil form. Makarov shrinks to the size of Carla and apologizes.

"**Even the master is a pervert"** Carla sighs hopelessly.

"**We didn't have any in Edolas maybe that's why it didn't have much spirit**" says Lily while looking at all the members of Fairy Tail.

"**Hey I haven't seen Natsu or Lucy. Did they go on another mission so soon, after the last one I don't think it's safe with so little time to gather up their energy"** says Lisanna to Erza

Erza disappears and then appears with all her luggage.

"**Your right I should go look for them"** says Erza sternly.

"**I don't think they went on a mission, I've been here since they came back and they haven't come to the board since their last mission"** says Nab who still hasn't chosen a mission for himself.

"**It's just like Natsu to keep Lucy all to himself"** angrily says Gray.

"**Gray…"** quietly says Juvia **"How dare that Lucy, I'll never forgive her for making my Gray angry"** says Juvia in her head.

Gray isn't jealous but lately Natsu has been spending time with Lucy because in their last mission Natsu was a bodyguard for the cargo on the trucks and threw up on them which had expensive clothing for a very important figure. While Lucy had saved the heiress's life from being eaten by a creature known as the Jickaloof, who likes the taste of expensive people. So Lucy got paid and Natsu didn't, so she buys him food. In other words Gray wants free food.

"**Yes this is odd of Natsu to not want to go on a mission"** questionably says Master Makarov.

"**Master I think I know what it is"** says Levy.

"**You're so smart Levy-chan"** says Jet and Droy in sync.

"**What is it Levy?"** asks Mirajane.

"**It's around that time, when Natsu lost Igneel. He rarely-"** says Levy who is then interrupted by Gajeel.

"**He has been infected by a parasite"**

"**A MAN doesn't interrupt a women****!"** yells Elfman.

Gajeel punches him from the side while only moving his arm up slightly.

"**I was following Natsu and Lucy on their mission because I heard some odd talk from other guilds who have been getting sick from some sort of parasite that sucks the magical energy from wizards and last I heard it was near Natsu and Lucy's last mission, so I decided to keep an eye on them"** says Gajeel seriously.

"**Gajeel your so swe-"** says Levy while interrupted again by Gajeel

"**The reward to catch the parasite is 4 million jewels"**

"**A MAN DOESN'T-"**yells Elfman loudly who then gets punched again by Gajeel who is hardly trying.

"**I'll go to Lucy's to check on them"** says Erza to Makarov.

"**Be careful Erza we don't know if it is contagious"** says Makarov.

"**Yes Master"** replies Erza.

Meanwhile…

"**Lucy will Natsu be alright?"** asks Happy sadly.

"**I hope so I'll let him rest for a bit before taking him to the guild"** replies Lucy.

Natsu lays still on Lucy's bed motionless, he begins to get colder.

"**LUCY****!"** yells Happy **"Natsu is below 76 degrees"**

"**Oh NO! What do I do I got him my extra covers, I opened the curtains for the sun to shine threw, Happy what do I do, he has never been below 1****00****!"** says Lucy while running around the room with her hands on her head.

"**Lucy stay calm I will warm him up"** says Erza in a sort of serious way.

Lucy's mouths drops while Erza gets into bed with Natsu and clunks his face into her armor.

"**WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?"** yells Lucy not being able to sink everything that just happened in less than 5 seconds.

"**I'm using my body heat to warm him"** answers Erza.

"**Umm… Erza I think you're making Natsu colder"** says Happy.

"**Uh?"** says Erza confused.

"**You armor is making him cold"** says Happy.

"**In that case"** says Erza hesitantly **"I will take my armor off"**

"**W-W-WHAT!"** yells Lucy in complete astonishment.

"**No-no-no-no-no you will not! Not on my bed."** Says Lucy forcefully.

"**Your right I need to report back to the guild and see if I can find an antidote to kill the parasite"** says Erza.

"**A parasite"** Lucy mutters questionably.

"**Yes while I'm gone make sure his temperature doesn't go down any further" **replies Erza.

"**I'll go with you"** says Lucy.

"**No you need to stay here with Natsu…It doesn't seem contagious since I had Natsu close to me"** says Erza in a strong tone.

"**That's because you were wearing armor"** says Lucy and Happy in a tired tone while looking desperate.

"**Just stay with Natsu, we're counting on you Lucy" **Erza says while looking straight in to Lucy's eyes as if she was giving Lucy power.

Erza leaves in a haste. Lucy looks at Natsu's helpless body with evil in her eyes.

"**Lucy's thinking diiiiirty"** says Happy.

"**I am not! And don't roll your tongue like that!"** says Lucy while clenching her fist and squinting her eyes.

"**What do we do Lucy?"** asks Happy.

"**I have no other chose do I"** sighs Lucy while crossing her arms and looking at her body in the mirror.

"**Natsu you're so lucky, so many men want me and now I have to use my body to save your life" **says Lucy while doing a desperate pose seen in romance movies.

"**Lucy I don't want to watch Natsu be defiled by you"** says Happy in a female voice.

"**I'm NOT defiling him Happy!"** yells Lucy

Happy decides to go to Fairy Tail and tell the other guild members about Natsu's condition.

"**So will Natsu be okay?"** asks Lisanna

"**We won't know much until later on, until then everyone please be careful yourselves"** says Makarov worried.

Lisanna goes to the back to pull a few crops out and decides to make Natsu some soup.

"**I remember making this for you Natsu when we would play husband and wife, I hope you are not picky as you were then"** smiled Lisanna.

While Lisanna is making soup for Natsu, Lucy is making a bowl of porridge for Natsu back at Lucy's place.

"**Natsu I don't know what to do, I hope this porridge will warm you up so I don't…so I don't…have to use my body"** whispers Lucy while blushing.

Lucy sits on the bed and puts Natsu's head on her lap. She attempts to feed him but he won't open his mouth.

"**Natsu"** says Lucy.

Lucy looks down at him in a calming manner. He seems so peaceful. She brushes the hair off of his face and notices how soft his skin is.

"**How is your skin so soft****? Your always getting into fights…is it the fire that keeps your skin soft? Hmmm."** Lucy says while putting the bowl of porridge on the floor.

"**I'm not letting the guild down and I don't want them to worry about you"** says Lucy with sparkling eyes.

Lucy lifts the cover up from the bed.

"**Eeeek"** says Lucy in her head. **"I hope nobody comes in…what am I saying it's not what it looks like"**

Natsu is lying on his back in a log position. Lucy comes in the bed beside him and her hand touches his under the cover. Lucy flinches.

"**What am I thinking it's not like he's doing it on purpose. He so cold but why do I feel so warm beside him?"** asks Lucy to herself.

Natsu unexpectedly rolls over on to his side and his arm falls on top of Lucy's stomache. She begins to breathe hard and tries to slowly roll him over.

"**N-Natsu why are you doing this to me and why am I suddenly behaving so childishly."**

"**Lucy"** whispers Natsu beneath his breath.

Lucy looks at Natsu shocked, her skin sparks up.

"**Was I talking out loud? No I was talking in my head…Wait he said my name but he doesn't seem to be awake to me…"** Lucy says confused.

Natsu rolls completely over while Lucy lets her guard down. Now Natsu is completely lying on top of Lucy.

"**Ahhhhh****!"** Lucy silently screams **"N-Natsu I couldn't be possibly as heavy as y-you are, Happy just says it to make me mad"** Lucy says while struggling to get Natsu off of her.

Lucy takes a rest and thinks to herself that she can call one of her celestial spirits to get him off, but she left her keys in the bathroom. What Lucy fails to notice is at the tip of her noise.

"**Why is Natsu's face so close to me!"** Lucy yells in her head.

But Natsu doesn't seem to be aware of what he's doing, she silently looks at him and can feel every breath of his moving his chest while pushing on her breast. His lips are so close to hers that she can breathe in his breath.

"**Even his breath is slow**" says Lucy in a glaze.

Lucy begins to fall asleep as well, no other reason for it but the fact that she has been up all morning taking care of him and is losing energy. Lucy now is fully asleep with Natsu lying on top of her in such a calming way.

Lisanna's famous soup is ready! She takes her coat and heads towards Lucy's and on her way she glances at the hut that Natsu and her made when they were young.

"**Natsu you still haven't let anything happen to it even after you thought I was dead."** She says to herself. Lisanna grasps onto the bowl of soup.

"**Then I won't let anything happen to you…husband"** she says while quietly giggling.

Lisanna arrives at Lucy's and goes up the stairs to her room. She attempts to knock but the door is unlocked, probably when Erza left.

Happy POPS: **"Erza seems smart but she only has bronze"**

Lisanna walks in the door and goes to the table and puts the soup on the table which is across from where the bed is.

"**It sure is quiet"** Lisanna says.

She turns around only to see Natsu and Lucy in bed calmly sleeping as if sharing a dream. In shock she walks close to the bed and looks down at them and looks at Natsu's hand whose is on top of Lucy's hand.

"**N-Natsu"** stutters Lisanna

A tear comes down Lisanna's face. She slowly touches Natsu's hand and feels it to be warm while the rest of his body is cold. Her eyes widen.

"**How can it be so hot on his hand when his temperature is still very low?...Is it because he was holding Lucy's hand?"** Lisanna asks herself in agony.

She leaves instantly sobbing tears sparkle as the fly away from her hands while she covers her face. Suddenly she stops. And finds herself back at the hut where Natsu and her raised Happy.

"**I won't give up. Lucy you are very dear to me but Natsu …but Natsu." **Lisanna sighs.** "What am I saying, Natsu is that what you want if it is then…then…I won't hold hatred in my heart but I won't let my heart down, I must not let my feelings go unnoticed "** says Lisanna in a relieved manner.

But Lisanna's feelings are still very strong for Natsu if she is aware or not.

It's morning and Erza is heading back to the guild with all the material that took all night to find, she brings it back to Levy and Mirajane who prepare a potion to heal Natsu's illness. Back at Lucy's…

Natsu opens his eyes slowly and sees Lucy's face almost angel-like. He doesn't realize that she is right beneath him.

Happy POPS: **"Natsu's stupid"**

He puts his hands in front of him attempting to get up but looks down when he hears…

"**uh-ah"** moaned Lucy in her sleep.

Natsu had pushed himself up by laying his hands on her breast.

"**L-Lucy! What?"** yelled Natsu and fell over the bed.

The covers were on both Natsu and Lucy so when Natsu rolled over Lucy also fell over on top of Natsu.

"**L-Lucy you're heavy"** said Natsu mumbling because Lucy's breast covered his face.

Natsu laid his head back releasing his head from Lucy's breast. Still with not enough energy he couldn't get Lucy off of him. As he laid there he took some time before he would wake her up, because he knew she would get mad.

"**Lucy looks peaceful…is this how she looks like in the morning, I never noticed" **said Natsu.

Lucy began to wake up, she stretched her arms up thinking Natsu was a pillow she grabbed his face and snuggled the side of her face into his and held him in between her arms and hugged him tightly.

"**L-Lucy"** whispered Natsu in an almost passionate sense.

Lucy opened her eyes and was less than an inch away from Natsu's lips, they both lay there staring at each other as if frozen in time. Suddenly…

"**Natsu"** said Lucy

"**Lucy"** said Natsu

Lucy raised her body up as she was still above Natsu with her legs on the sides of his, she still didn't notice. Natsu glanced at Lucy's body and saw it in a completely different way from before. Lucy wiped her eyes. Only realizing that…Natsu was shirtless with only his scarf on.

"**WAHHHHHHH! Where are YOUR clothes Natsu!"** yelled Lucy while pointing at his bare chest.

"**I could ask the same thing to you"** said Natsu.

Lucy looked down at herself only to realize she also didn't have a shirt on. REWIND: While Natsu was being perverted and fell over the bed, Lucy also fell over on top of him, while they both fell they knocked over the invisibility potion that was beside the bed. If they paid attention they would have noticed that the covers were gone to.

Lucy picked up the potion to realize the same thing.

"**My skin potion must've fell and made our shirts disappear."** said Lucy.

Natsu glared at Lucy.

"**Natsu what is it?"** asked Lucy.

"**The potion is still making your clothes disappear Lucy"** said Natsu while he looked much closer at Lucy.

"**NATSU! Quit LOOKING!"** Lucy yelled.

Lucy quickly covered herself before all of her clothes were gone.

"**NATSU!"** yelled Lucy.

"**What is it Lucy?"**

"**COVER YOURSELF UP!"**

Natsu failed to realize his clothes were also disappearing. He jumped up and grabbed her curtain and covered himself behind it.

"**What's going on here?"** Erza asked.

"**ERZA!"** yelped Lucy and Natsu at the same time.

"**Consummation is after a wedding would you like me to marry you two, I am a… licensed city clerk" **said Erza while rolling her tippy toes around the floor and smiling.

"**No. It isn't what it looks like"** said Lucy **desperately "I never thought I would say that"** said Lucy in her head.

"**Put some clothes on Natsu"** Erza said forcefully

"**Yes-Yes Erza!"** replied Natsu

Erza looked at Lucy who was looking at the floor blushing almost thinking something to herself.

"**You're thinking naughty aren't you"** said Erza into Lucy's ear.

"**Me…me NO of course not!"** said Lucy as if literally falling back over her words.

Erza looked at her and smiled.

"**I brought back the potion to kill the parasite"** said Erza

"**I'm not a parasite!"** yelled Natsu.

"**You seem to be okay now…maybe it wasn't a parasite, regardless drink it to be sure"** questioned Erza.

Natsu drank the potion as he finished he put the drink down and saw a bowl of soup on the table.

"**Did you make that for me?"** asked Natsu

"**No I made porridge this is soup"** replied Lucy.

Natsu tasted it and his eyes lit up, he ate it all in a second.

"**This taste familiar…Ah this is what Lisanna made for me when we were kids. Did you get this from her Lucy?"** asks Natsu patiently.

"**No. She never came in here"**

Erza looked at the both of them and sighed.

"**She must've have brought it here while the two of you were sleeping." **Said Erza

"**But I fell asleep with Natsu on top of me…Did she see all of that? How embarrassing!" **said Lucy in her head.

Natsu remained quite thinking to himself.

Happy POPS**: "Natsu doesn't think"**

Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw Natsu looking at her in a gaze.

"**Why is he looking at me?"** whispered Lucy to herself.

The three of them all left to Fairy Tail. With open arms everyone was very excited that Natsu was alright. Natsu looked over at Lisanna who glanced at him and smiled. Lucy looked at Natsu and felt a sinking feeling.

"**Why do I feel this way?"** asked Lucy to herself. **"Why?"**

"**Lu-chan I'm so glad you didn't catch anything!"** said Levy excitedly

"**Regardless if it wasn't the potion then what made him so sick?"** asked Macao

"**Well..eh"** said Natsu while rubbing his head**. "After that last mission I was so hungry that I saw this guy with purple flames that I didn't really think about it having side effects"**

"**So that's why you had such a low temperature, I wonder what kind of flames caused you to become so sick?"** asked Mirajane

"**Well purple flames are very dangerous because they get their magic from dead bodies"** said Levy

"**I ATE DEAD PEOPLE!"** yelled Natsu who was spitting all over the place

"**I wonder who this guy is and why he would let you eat his flames knowing their poisonous"** asked Erza.

"**He can be a threat"** said Makarov

"**Natsu you didn't notice he was a bad guy?"** asked Happy dumbfounded

"**YOU WERE WITH ME!"** said Natsu loudly

Happy smiled and agreed.

"**Where's Gajeel?"** asked Levy

"**It seems he caught the parasite and it took some time to take effect" **answered Mirajane** "He is in the back recovering"**

Natsu kept looking at Lucy and remembering her body in his mind and wanting that moment to last longer. He didn't know why but he just knew that the feeling he felt…he wanted it to last longer. Lucy went up to Natsu.

"**Well since we're all better let us start on our new job"** said Lucy

"**Mhm"** replied Natsu

Fin


	2. Hypnotizing Waterfall

All content are straight out of my imagination and are of my own opinion. Please look forward to my continued works and this will contain lemons later in: I try to make the story seem as close to the real thing as possible. **ENJOY!**

The Fairy Tail guild is on the hunt for the man with purple flames who attempted to poison Natsu but with Lucy's help he got better. Its morning and everyone is getting ready to go to their missions.

"**Which one should we go on?"** asked Lucy

"**I'm going to look for that purple sicko who tried to poison me!" **yelled Natsu while banging his fist of fire on the table.

"**NATSU! YOU SPILLED MY BEER!"** yelled Cana while opening up a new barrel.

"**DON'T YELL AT ME!"** yelled back Natsu with his fist ready to fight Cana who was beginning to take her cards out.

"**Both of you stop it"** said Erza calmly while her hands separated the two of them. Erza looked at Natsu.

"**Natsu go get your things ready. We need to find this guy and figure out his intentions"** said Erza

Lucy looked at Natsu with worry in her eyes. She didn't want to go because she was worried about what was going to happen.

"**I'm going to stay here"** smiled Lucy

Natsu looked over at her, he looked disappointed.

"**Like Hell you will, we're a team and we go as a team"** said Natsu while smirking at Lucy proud that he said something.

Lucy couldn't argue his logic because she would say the same thing.

"**Well then let's all get ready" **said Erza smiling.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Happy all left to go hunt the purple flame person. Wendy stayed behind to go on a safer mission with Elfman and Mirajane.

"**WHERE ARE WE!"** yelled Grey

"**I'm sure this is where I was when I found him"** Natsu said looking under a log.

"**He couldn't be that small"** Erza, Grey, Lucy, and Happy said together while hunching over looking at Natsu.

"**Natsu did you actually go this far looking for food?"** asked Erza while looking out at the open field.

"**Eh his flames were pretty big I didn't realize I went off this far"** Natsu said while smiling at the team.

"**We walked for an entire day to get here, how is it that you managed to get here so fast with so little energy?"** asked Grey

"**DON'T ASK ME SUCH COMPLICATED QUESTIONS" **yelled Natsu while balling up his fist

"**DON'T YELL AT ME! AND THAT WAS'NT A DIFFICULT QUESTION AT ALL"** yelled back Grey while balling up his fist at Natsu

"**You two stop it! And focus on our problem"** said Erza with a dark aura around her

"**Y-YES"** stuttered Natsu and Grey while standing in a salute position

"**Natsu it's getting dark and we haven't found the purple man"** said Happy in an adorable voice

"**Are you looking for a purple man?"** asked Lucy to herself dumbfounded

"**Regardless we can't leave and lose the chance to stumble by him since this is where he was last seen. We will stay here tonight"** says Erza while looking up at the full moon.

The team set up a place to sleep. Natsu was fine using his scarf to sleep on and he won't get cold. Grey made a bed of ice which he was very pleased about. Erza had a lot of luggage so she slept on the top of the pile. Happy slept beside Natsu. Lucy went out looking for things to make a bed with. She was going to call her celestial spirits but none of them could help in this particular sense, though the company would be nice.

"**Ahhhh the air is warm"** said Lucy while stretching her arms in the air.

"**I haven't bathed since yesterday, maybe there is a lake around here"**

Lucy went off a bit far from the camp site but to her luck she found a nice little area of water with a small waterfall that was to her liking.

"**YAY! Taking a bath here will be nice, I'm glad everyone went to sleep so I won't worry"** Lucy said with a sly look on her face while looking at the aqua blue water.

Lucy began unzipping her shorts and pulled them down to her ankles, she lifted her feet up and left the shorts on the floor, she was wearing light pink underwear with lace on the outlines. Lucy zipped down her shirt with the blue outlining; she dropped it on top of her shorts. She had a matching bra to her underwear with pink lacing surrounding the cups.

"**Well I could take off my bra and panties but I have to be safe someone weird could show up"** whispered Lucy

Lucy dips her toe into the lake, surprised that it's actually warm. Then she is completely inside of the lake she swims over to the small waterfall and dips her head back letting the water pull her hair back. She combs her hands through her hair, she stands there moving her hands all over her body to wash the dirt off, water glides down and hugs her body, her breast illuminate from the moons illumination.

"**This is so nice"** says Lucy smiling with her eyes closed.

At the camp site…

"**RSSSHFFFL…RSSSSHFFFFLL"**

The team back at the site all wake up to some bushes rustling and think of it to be an attack.

"**Who's there?"** says Erza pulling her sword out and pointing at the bushes with it

Grey gets into his ice pose and Natsu stands with both his fist lit up on the side of him while hunching over ready for an attack.

Happy pops out the bushes while shaking some brush off of his shoulders. As he looks up he sees everyone ready to pounce on him and shakes while flying up in the air with his hands up.

"**U-U-UHHHH"** cries Happy with his eyes wide open

Everyone releases their pose and their weapons.

"**Happy what were you doing coming out of the bushes like that?"** asks Natsu

"**I was following Lucy because I saw her wake up and head into the forest"** said Happy

"**Well…"** says Erza waiting for a response

"**Well…heh I saw a stream and was really hungry…and wanted to catch a fish"** says Happy while looking at the floor with a frown

"**Did you lose her or the fish?"** asks Grey sarcastically

"**I didn't lose the fish!"** says Happy proudly and pulls out a fresh fish

Both Grey and Erza slump over as if they became stupefied. Natsu looked into the forest sternly; he knew there was some lunatic trying to kill him and probably his friends.

"**I'll go look for her"** says Natsu who is already walking out of the camp site

"**We can all go. And split up we can double the chance of finding Lucy"** says Grey

"**I'll stay here and make sure the perimeter is safe with Happy just in case she comes back"** says Erza while taking some cards that Cana gave her as a barrier

Barrier: Only Fairy Tail guild members can pass through the barrier.

Natsu and Grey begin walking into the forest further and further in.

"**She couldn't have gone this far"** says Grey to Natsu

"**No she couldn't have this is just way to far from the camp site, she wouldn't have came this far"** says Natsu

"**HEY! Why aren't you sniffing her out!" **yells Grey at Natsu while standing in front of him

"**I'M NOT A DOG!"** yells Natsu while pounding Grey's head down to the floor

"**NATSUUU!"** yells Grey while freezing Natsu's face

"**It's no time to act this way we need to find Lucy"** says Grey while Natsu is still frozen, Natsu heats up the ice and it melts away

"**I already tried to get a scent but it seems like I can't grab her scent" **says Natsu while sniffing the ground

Grey pulls Natsu up from the ground and smirks at Natsu

"**What?"** Natsu asks

"**Oh-Nothing"** answers Grey who is still smirking

Grey hears something from a distance. He and Natsu walk closer to the sound.

"**It sounds like someone is humming"** says Grey who moves a large leaf from his sights

"**Yeah…I hear a waterfall"** says Natsu surprised

"**Natsu do you see what I'm seeing"** asks Grey in a hypnotized state

"**Uh-huh"** answers back Natsu

Both Natsu and Grey are looking at a blonde beauty bathing underneath a moonlit waterfall.

"**Should we d-disturb her"** coughs Natsu **"…Grey?"**

Grey got closer behind a rock that is right in front of the waterfall.

"**GREY!"** silently screams Natsu while his teeth show and throws his fist up in the air.

Grey looks over at Natsu and waves his arm, signaling to Natsu to come over. Natsu tip toes over to the rock. Back where Lucy is…

"**Ohh this is wonderful "** smiles Lucy who lies down on a rock

"**I feel so free all of a sudden"** says Lucy while looking up at the stars

"**No one has come…I feel a bit uncomfortable with my bra still on…hmmm"** says Lucy while looking down at her lacy pink bra.

Grey and Natsu couldn't help but to watch silently behind the rock.

"**I might as well if I want to clean my clothes"** says Lucy calmly

Lucy begins to pull her hands back while slightly curving her back which allows water to fall down on her breast. She unhooks the bra slowly, still wondering whether to take it off or not. She unhooked the clips very enticingly. Natsu and Grey watch as if saving every moment. Lucy pulls the straps off from her arms while holding the cups against her breast. Lucy grabs onto one strap and pulls her bra away from her, her breast bounce for a bit as they lose support from the bra. She throws the bra over beside her clothes.

"**L-Lucy"** says Grey

"**Don't get excited next to me!"** yells Natsu while thinking the same thing

Natsu ad Grey watch as Lucy turns around from the waterfall, everything seems to move in slow motion. As Lucy turns she reveals her large breast, Natsu and Grey look with widened eyes as they see the water droplets highlight her breast. Suddenly… Grey has a flashback of Juvia.

"**Juvia"** whispers Grey

Grey starts seeing clips in his mind of Juvia when she would smile and always follow him. Grey doesn't know why but he gets uncomfortable watching Lucy bathe naked.

"**Well we know where she is"** says Grey hastily and sneaking back to the camp site, but he looks back for a moment at Lucy still in aww **"Natsu"**

Natsu looks back up at Grey.

"**What Grey? We shouldn't leave her alone out here"** says Natsu who already knows what Grey was going to ask

"**Well stay here and make sure nothing happens"** says Grey not realizing what he said is COMPLETELY IDIOTIC!

"**mhm"** replies Natsu looking back at Lucy

Grey walks back to the camp site where he finds Erza asleep on her luggage.

"**Looks like she got tired waiting"** whispers Grey

Grey makes a bed and lies down while playing back clips of Lucy's naked body wondering why Juvia had to ruin all the excitement.

"**She follows me into my head to" **says Grey in his head while turning his body to a tilt before falling asleep

Back at the waterfall…

Natsu watches Lucy who begins to wash her body in a craving way, she straightens her legs while pointing her toes and gliding her hands downward, making sure there is no dry portion of her body.

Natsu turns around leaning his back against the rock. Feeling guilty for watching in the first place, he rests his head on his knees while playing with the dirt on the sides of his hands. Lucy decides to swim around for a bit, she starts splashing around. Natsu lifts his head when he feels water falling on him and thinks Lucy found him. Natsu turns around realizing it was from Lucy splashing around.

"**When is she going to be finished, she's been here for over an hour"** says Natsu looking at Lucy in a needy way

Natsu stands up when he sees Lucy sit beneath the water, he takes the chance to tell Lucy to come back to the camp site. But as he attempts to, he gets a sensation through his body and begins walking slowly towards her involuntarily.

"**W-What the HELL!"** screams Natsu in his head afraid to startle Lucy

With Natsu's clothes all on he is completely inside the small lake and watches Lucy as she stands up but he can't help to notice that her underwear is slightly see through from the water, and notices the curves of her butt perfectly formed as she stands and stretches her arms upward. Lucy attempts to fall back onto the lake to float on her back.

"**I feel so relaxed"** says Lucy in her head

As she throws herself back something catches her before she touches the water.

"**WHAT AM I DOING"** yells Natsu in his head

Lucy attempts to get up herself but her body isn't doing what she wants, as if she isn't in control anymore.

"**Close your eyes Natsu, stop it let her go!"** yells Natsu again in his head only to realize the same as Lucy did.

Both Natsu and Lucy have no control over their own bodies and aren't able to say out loud what they want to say.

Natsu has Lucy in his arms and Lucy's body gets up on its own and pulls Natsu's arm where she brings him to the waterfall. Natsu grabs a hold of her wrist with his other arm and brings her towards him with a jerk. Lucy and Natsu's eyes meet.

"**Wh-What are you doing Natsu?"** asks Lucy in her head unknowing Natsu is in the same state.

"**Lucy"** says Natsu to Lucy** "WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T SAY THAT…well I did but-but…"** yells Natsu desperately in his head

Lucy's arms throw themselves over Natsu's shoulders.

"**OH WOAH WOAH STOP IT LUCY!"** yells Lucy in her head

Her arms bring her close towards Natsu, her breast push up against his bare chest from the opening of his vest.

"**L-Lucy's boobs…th-there soft"** says Natsu in his head

Natsu brings his arms up and rest them on Lucy's hips and leans over to Lucy's face, she lifts her chin up.

"**Her lips are pink… they look soft"** says Natsu in his head in a daze

Natsu leans over and nuzzles the side of his noise to her lips.

"**Don't check to see if they actually are Natsu!"** yells Natsu afraid that what he says effects his actions

Natsu's chin lifts up and quickly licks Lucy's lips.

"**N-Natsu…I'm gonna KILL YOU!"** yells Lucy in her head

Natsu lips moisten as he looks down at Lucy's lips, Lucy tightens her grip and steals Natsu's moisten lips.

"**LUCY WHAT THE HELL!"** yells Natsu in his head

"**Lucy YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GETS KISSES STOLEN!"** yells Lucy in her head **"That was my first kiss"**

Natsu and Lucy share their lips, Lucy pulls back and licks her lips, she removes her arms from their lock and grabs onto Natsu's vest and pulls down his vest that falls into the water. As she pulls back from Natsu, Natsu looks at her large breast and smirks.

"**LUCY COVER YOURSELF UP…COVER ME UP!"** yells Lucy in her head

Natsu's bare chest exposes his sculptured abs, Natsu unexpectedly grabs Lucy by the waist and lifts her up into the air. Both Natsu and Lucy yell in their heads. As she is lifted her body is fully exposed, Natsu pulls her stomach close to him as he does he brings her back to the floor while gliding his tongue over her body and in-between her breast while tasting every droplet on the way. Lucy lifts her head back as she allows Natsu to push his face into her breast, as he does he moves his head away and navigates his tongue over her excited nipples that are the color of Natsu's hair, as he licks her nipple…

"**Ooooooaaaughhhh"** moaned Lucy

"**SHUT UP!"** yells Lucy in her head

"**L-Lucy"** says Natsu surprised in his head

Natsu moves to the other nipple and plays with her nipple with his tongue. Natsu looks up at Lucy who is overwhelmed with pleasure and lays his hands on Lucy's breast and begins to fondle them, her breast were soft and bouncy, he could imprint his hands around her breast, which he enjoyed to do.

"**Pleaase Lucy stop it"** Lucy begged in her head while worrying about what will happen to her

Lucy threw Natsu back into the water, he lay there patiently waiting for Lucy's touch. Lucy pushes him toward the edge of the water where his back was positioned on top of the ground.

"**Let me take care of you Natsu" **says Lucy in an overly seductive way while falling to her knees between Natsu's legs

As Lucy gets on her knees she crouches down with her butt lifted up in the air, she puts her hands on Natsu's legs and slides them up to his thighs while at the same time her breast glide over his legs as well, she glides her hands past his muscular chest and her body lay on top of his. She kisses his neck, Natsu sends his hands over her back and send them over her butt and feels every crevice that defines her bodily form.

"**Natsu stop it"** yells Lucy repeatedly

"**I can't believe it, I CAN'T FEEL A DAMN THING!"** yells Natsu who begins to get frustrated for some reason

Lucy lifted herself on top of Natsu who gazed and her breast that seemed so delicate and wanted to explore her more. Both Natsu and Lucy began to feel Déjà vu from this moment, when Lucy fell on top of Natsu. But this time was different, this time they both knew what they were doing. Lucy in a panic screamed out.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHH STOP LUCY!"** yelled Lucy out loud

"**Lucy"** said Natsu not in his head

"**Wait I can talk, I can hear myself talking what I'm thinking right know!"** said Lucy in relief and excitement

"**Lucy…LUCY ME TOOOOO-"** said Natsu before getting slapped by Lucy

"**Lucy"** said Natsu in surprise

Lucy covered herself and ran over to the spot where she left her clothes. Natsu grabbed his vest floating in the water and put it on. As he looked up at Lucy he could see shiny tears run down her face.

"**Lucy it wasn't me, I tried to stop but…but I couldn't" **said Natsu to try to relieve Lucy's sadness

"**I know"** replied Lucy

"**THEN WHY DID YOU SLAP ME"** yelled Natsu with his mouth wide open

"**WHO ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO SLAP!"** yelled Lucy back at Natsu who had a logical point

"**I started to lose control when I stepped into the water"** said Natsu who inspected the movement of the water

"**Me too I felt released from my body when I got in"** said Lucy while covering her arms

"**You don't think that the water made us do…do those…things"** said Natsu hesitantly

Lucy turned her back to Natsu and proceeded to walk back to the camp site

"**Lucy"** said Natsu in a worried tone

Both walked back to the camp site until suddenly Lucy stopped.

"**NATSU!"** yelled Lucy waiting for Natsu's response

"**Yes Lucy"** replied Natsu while stopping in his tracks with eyes wide open staring at Lucy who is in front of him

"**How are we supposed to tell the others about this without mentioning about our encounter" **asked Lucy who was completely in embarrassment

"**Umm…umm…WE CAN GET THEM IN IT TO!"** said Natsu excitedly

"**You just want to watch…perv"** said Lucy underneath her breath "**…we will look into it ourselves instead"** said Lucy while glancing back at Natsu who seemed to not complain as much

Both Natsu and Lucy arrived back at the camp site. Erza and the others were all asleep like babies. Natsu lied down on the ground. Although Lucy forgot to get stuff to make her own unique bed she just decided to sleep on the ground.

"**I'm still so warm"** said Lucy in her head

Both Lucy and Natsu had a difficult time sleeping while replaying the events in their heads. All they could do was bare it for now before bringing it up later.

The next morning…

"**Well…Well if it isn't the two lovebirds…ha ha ha!"** laughed the purple flame man

Fin

Please _review_ bad or good _I enjoy_ reading the comments and increasing _my readers_ enjoyment.


End file.
